


The Queens Nest

by RedAngel123



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAngel123/pseuds/RedAngel123
Summary: What would happen If Michael had a twin? and they were aware of the supernatural? Because they weren't exactlynormal themselves? A much more viscous Michael all thanks to his twin...These twins like to play games. what happenswhen she catches the attention of the Lost boys? .....
Relationships: Brother/Sister, David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. The Car Ride

(Mind speaking)

"Michael Stop!" I grunt out angrily, half pissed and half tired. I blindly try to push his  
fingers away, with my own. I mutter drowsily, snuggling into my warm, fury moving pillow. I  
twitch again as fingers dig into my ribs, tickling sharply. " God Damn it Michael!" I hiss my eyes  
fluttering open.

I slowly sit up so I'm sat against the door of the car properly, sighing as the seat belt  
stops digging into my sensitive neck. I look at Michael from the corner of my eye, sneering  
as he smirks back at me basically laughing at my pouting face. I pout even more as Sammy and our  
mother giggles and laughs as well.

I grumble dramatically as my black wolf dog licks my cheek over and over again, with her wet  
slippery toung. I watch as she pants loudly, her tail banging against the seat. 'Ahh I must of been laying on her before'  
I think to myself amused as she looks up at me with her wide brown and blue eyes.

"Ohhh who's my beautiful girl?" I all but coo down at her whining form. She headbutts my chest  
gently demanding a scratch. I comply happily, scratching her behind her pointed black ear. " My  
Mishka, So lovely" I coo, laughing at her happy barks.

I startle as Michael deliberately clears his throat next to me, causing me to blink. I look up grinning  
at his amused face, and his twinkling blue eyes. Eyes exactly like mine.

"Can I help you brother Dear?" I ask sweetly, my plump lips turning up into our famous  
smirk. His own smile quickly turns into a smirk just like my own.

"Yes you can sister Dear" He reply's, his voice just as sweet, but higher than normal.  
Ahhh he's trying to imitate my own voice. Now he's good...But not that good the cocky little shit.

I open my mouth about to drawl out loads of different naughty words, that would probably get me  
grounded for life.....And my undead life. But before I can even try and dig my own grave, Michael  
cuts me off with his arms. He grabs me by my waist and hauls me over to him, so I'm curled  
up close to him.

I hum softly as he brushes my wild brown curls away from my shoulder, smiling happily  
as he rests his chin on it, His arms winding around me.

Cuddling me like a …Like a big teddy bear. I snicker at my own thoughts, resting my own chin against  
his arm.

"I'm not" He mumbles sleepily into my neck. I blink...How did he? Oh shit .

"Michael" I whisper quietly to him, eyes flickering to mum and Sam urgently. " Be Careful Mikey!" I hiss quietly  
not wanting mom or Sam to hear me. They'd probably think were crazy, and send us off  
to the loony bin. Michael snickers at that. " Mike!" I mutter in warning. We'd been able to read each others  
minds ever since we were kids... Amongst other things.

"Sorry Reece" He mutters voice sad and guilty , he knows what could happen if we were ever found out about what we can do. It wouldn't end well for  
either of us. Sometimes though its difficult to not do it. We have just gotton used to being in each others mindscape.

(S'alright Mike) I send to him, as I snuggle deeper into his embrace. I close my eyes tired. We  
always nap together. The twin bond between us causes us to rely on each other more...And  
crave each others attention. ( Just go to sleep ) I hum quietly in our Mindscape, running a hand through his wild curls as he relaxes.


	2. Facination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reece Has a slight accident , Mike cares for her.

(MIND SPEAK)

"Reece....Mikey!" My little brother yells into our ears, startling me awake. I shriek loudly;  
jumping out of Michaels arms, My hand bashing against the sharp part of the door. I hiss loudly  
in pain.

"Ow...Fuck!.... Sammy!" I choke out, groaning in pain as tears fill my blue eyes. I slowly  
lift my hand up so I can see the damage, my hand practically quivering My eyes widen as  
I spot the dark red blood, falling down the giant gash on my palm, and down my wrist. I stare , my eyes  
glued to the gushing wound.

"Reese!" Michael snaps out from behind me, Jolting me out of the shock I was about  
to go into. His voice is strained...So my guess is that he can feel it to. And god does it hurt. " Here"  
He sooths, wrapping his arms around me, trying to get me to relax into his embrace. It works somewhat.

I grit my teeth as he tears off some of his shirt, and carefully wraps the dark cloth around  
the still gushing wound. I whimper at the pain, licking my lips. (Mike) I groan in my mind needing his reassurance. That only he can   
give me.

"Shhh" He croons in my ear, rocking me back and fourth as he soothes me. He has  
always done this, calmed me down in my anger, and soothed me when I got hurt. I do the same thing  
to him, when he gets in the same state. " Its alright....Its alright" He continues to try and sooth me, even through the  
pain he must be feeling to.

I look down as a small shaking hand tentivly settles on my quivering calf, my eyes landing on Sammy's upset  
face.

"I'm sorry" Sammy breathes out, his voice guilty and upset. " I'm so sorry" he whispers out apologies, tears  
filling his doe like brown eyes. " Please...Please forgive me" He pleads. I shakily smile at him, trying to push the pain away and back into   
my mind to deal with later.

"Its okay Sammy....S'kay" I croak out, holding out my good hand to him. He takes it quickly,  
and I chuckle as I rub soothing circles on his palm. " Don't worry lil' brother" I mumble, grinning wobblily  
down at his relieved face. " Go an unpack then...." I order, feeling a little better already. All because of my  
Twin.

I watch as Sam leaves, allowing my self to relax properly. I sigh content as Mike rubs my arm soothingly.  
"Thanks Mikey" I mutter quietly, kissing his arm that's wrapped around me.

"Anytime my darlin' Twin" He whispers back, helping me move. I stumble towards the door of the car,  
beaming as the fresh air hits my flushed face. I cradle my hand to my chest, watching as Mike  
goes to grab his weights and a few of his shirts. I look back down at my hand, and shakily tighten  
the bandage around my palm hissing at the stinging pain.

"God" I moan out, as I walk towards where my stuff is. I grab my leather Jackets, and my box of  
sunglasses. I cradle them in my one good hand, beaming once again as Mike appears by my side. " Why do the smallest thing's hurt the most Mike?" I whine,  
growling grumpily as Mike chuckles and shrugs his broad shoulder.

I pout and strut right past him; ignoring his calls for me to come back, and his amused   
apologises. I walk up the steps, and through the door, my eyes widening at the sight of the very cool house.

"And theirs my only Granddaughter" I hear the recognizable voice of my Grandpa greet me, a  
kind smile on his bearded face. I beam at him, and skip towards him; still cradling my hand to my  
chest. " How are you doing my darling?" He question me, bringing me into a gentle hug. I hum  
and lay me head on his shoulder, unable to do anything else my my injured hand and my other occupied hand.

"I'm good Grandpa...And you?" I question back sweetly, pulling back to grin at him. He mumbles something  
and wipes a messy curl away from my face, a soft smile on his lips.

" I'm good....Now you remember the rules?...." He questions me, a small frown appearing of his face as  
I chuckle nodding. " Well what are the rules then?" He asks me, ignoring the ruckus the boys are making  
in the kitchen. I'm the only one who visited my Grandpa, when my mother moved away.

"Don't touch the second shelf in the fridge....And don't tare the TV Guide book" I recite perfectly, grimacing  
as my palm stings a little. But I need to make sure.... " Is my room?...." I question hopefully, fluttering  
my eyelashes.

"Its just the way you left it yes" He chuckles amused, as he pats my cheek with a finger. I lean up  
and kiss his cheeks, before I skip of towards the stairs; ignoring Mike's annoyed calls. I can be Childish  
if I want to.! I scoff in his direction and strut up stairs, straight towards my room. Which has my bathroom  
connected to it.

I laugh at the sight of my untouched room, hanging my jackets up in the dresser, and I place  
My sunglasses box on my bedside table. Right next to my double bed. I sigh happily, and lay down  
making sure I don't put any pressure on my hand. I close my eyes, grinning at the sound of my Dog  
and Sam's dog barking outside...They must be chasing the animals.

I yawn softly, not even getting up to move as my door opens. I hear the person shuffle around my room,  
and I already know their taking of their shoes and jacket. I hum softly, feeling familiar arms wrap around  
my waist; pulling me to their chest. (Michael...…) I mutter I my mind, resting my injured hand on his chest.

(I'm sorry) He whispers back, his mind caressing mine in apology. I chuckle softly, and snuggle  
my face into his warm neck. ( I'm here) He rumbles quietly, tucking his own face in my neck.

(I Know.....So am I) I reassure, drifting of into a relaxed sleep.


	3. Bloodlust and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reece gets in trouble,

I jolt awake, being careful this time when I hear soft knocking on my bedroom door. I lift  
up Mike's arm, and place it back on the bed gently. I don't want to wake him up...He deserves  
to sleep. I shuffle out of his embrace, wincing as he moans unhappily at the different position. I walk  
towards the door and I open it as quietly as I can.

I smile at the sight of my mom...Who was waiting patiently for me to answer.

"Mom...Are you okay" I whisper quietly, grinning as she raises a eyebrow. I open the door  
and gesture to a sleeping Mike, who is currently spred across the bed like a starfish. I snicker,  
immediately pressing my uninjured hand against my mouth, hoping I didn't wake him. My mother makes  
a quiet 'Ahhhh' In understanding, knowing now why I'm so quiet.

"Do you want to come to the boardwalk with me...Whilst I look for a job?" She asks me,  
her voice soft and timid like normal. Her voice is a lot different from my natural throaty  
voice. She probably thinks ill decline...Like I normally do. But if i got today....That give's Michael  
enough time to relax....Because he's always worrying about me. Plus we'll meet up later.

"Alright mom....Id be happy to come with you" I agree nodding, grinning as she beams happily  
at me. " Just give me 5 minutes to change...Then ill be ready Kay?" I question, smiling as she  
nods and walks off, a happy skip in her step.

I chuckle and shake my head, as I step back into my room; once again closing the door as  
quietly as possible. I walk over to my bag?...Wait Michael must of brought it up for me. He's a good  
egg. I grab my black and blue gypsey skirt, and my Blue tank top. I slip them on, unbothered about  
Michael who is currently snoring softly. He's seen me naked before....Just like I've seen him naked. Its  
really no big deal.

I slip on my Black doc Martins, and my favourite Leather Jacket. It has silver jewels sewn into  
the sleeves and into the back. The pattern looks a lot like a pair of Angel wings. I grab my silver skulled  
belt, and lastly my silver bangles for both arms; wincing at the slight sting in my palm. I saunter towards my  
door, grabbing my black trilby hat, and of course my black Sunglasses. I'm ready!

I mentally send a kiss to Michael grinning as he mumbles ' I love you to' ….Ahh he's so frickin adorable. I  
open the door, and close it behind me silently. I strole down the stairs, and towards the front door; beaming  
at the darkening Sky. Its so pretty....

" Mishka!" I mutter, knowing my wolf dog can hear me no matter how loud or how  
quiet I am. I walk slowly up to our car, smiling as my wolf appears loyally by my side. I pet her  
head gently, chuckling as her leg thumps on the ground with pleasure. I open the back door for her...  
smiling as she gets in without complaining in the slightest. I shut the door quietly, then go to the  
passenger seat, relaxing into the comfy seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ = Time skip!

"See you later Mom!" I laugh, instantly feeling the adrenaline rush with being around so many  
people and the loud music. I hug her small form, and kiss her cheek. I pull back and smile  
giddily, at the flashing lights. " Good luck with Job- Hunting!" I beam, smiling as she smiles back at me  
thankfully.

She pats my darlin' Mishka on her head, before she nervously walks of into the busy crowds. I frown  
slightly concerned...I hope she'll be okay. I take a step forward about to follow her, but I get interrupted  
by my panting Wolf Dog. I look down at her, just as she looks back up at me; her eyes wide and excited.

"Very well Girl...Lets go the the Candy shop...." I mumble to my barking wolf, smirking as she  
growls at a man wolf whistling in my direction. I give him the finger, before I skip of towards the  
nearest candy Shop...Passing a Sweaty man dancing on a stage, playing the Saxophone. "Lets go baby!" I  
giggle, running into the shop with a bouncing Mishka following me.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------= 1 hour 30 minutes later Biachesss!!

I walk out of the candy shop bouncing at the amount of candy I've tried. They were frickin' Delicious! I feel  
like I could fly.....Or turn into Superman....Or---- My giddy thoughts Die, when I spot a little boy being picked  
on by a older male. I stiffen, my fists clenching at the disgusting sight. Why is nobody helping the lil' one. Mishka  
whines by my side, nosing at my fists with her snout with confusion. I pet her softly, managing to utter a few words  
before I see red.

"Mishka....Protect the little boy no matter what!" I order, watching through slitted eyes as she trots of to do  
as she's told. I snarl to myself spotting the little boy crying....How dare he! " OI! " I snarl angrily, getting loads of  
attention as I march up to the 'man'. More like pussy.

I stand in front of the crying, shivering little boy practically foaming at the mouth as I sneer  
at the now terrified Kid. I grit my teeth, practically shaking with repressed fuckin' rage. ' Michael's not here  
to stop me this time' I think cruelly, my fingers digging into my palms. I hardly feel the pain in my hand, to focused  
on the male in front of me.

"Ya like pickin' on lil' kids Aye?" I hiss menacingly, bristling with rage. I'm aware of my Wolf  
growling behind me lowly, as she stands by the little boy like I ordered. " Well...Ya' got nothin to say now?" I  
growl raising a eyebrow as he stairs at me with shock....And Lust. Ew...No fucking way!

"He hangs around with those lost boys" The male growls back, gaining his courage. I sneer  
down at him...As if to say ' Yeah...so god Damn what?' " Their scum!" The boy yells, his voice hysterical.  
As if saying I should already know this bit of information....And should be joining in. " And so is this little  
bastard---" He growls, trying to look at the little boy behind me as if he was shit.

I snap.

I raise my fist and slam it straight into his disgusting face; grimacing as he lets  
out a shout of pain and falls backwards onto his ass. I leap at him quickly, straddling his waist as  
I repeatedly punch him, unbothered by my now bleeding hand and knuckles.

"Don't" I snarl out. "You" I punch his already swelling jaw harder, causing him to cry out  
once again. "Ever!" I hiss out, using both hands to grab his neck. " Look at him again" I bark out,  
squeezing hard with my bloody hands. " Don't speak to him again...Don't even breathe near him you  
little piece of shit" I yell, shaking him.

'I want to kill him!' I smirk as he chokes loudly, thrashing under my strong grip. I don't know why  
I feel so protective over the little boy...I just do. And when I feel protective of somebody and you hurt them...?  
Well you best prey for help...And if that doesn't work....Then you fucking Run!

"You ready for your date with death you little bitch?" I ask the slowly choking boy gleefully,  
only half aware of the cat calls and shouts coming from different directions. I smirk as the pussy shakes  
his head, as he tries to shake me off, his face turning blue. " To bad...." I hiss, thinking he looks  
like a blueberry about to burst. I tell him this.

I grab his neck tighter about to break his neck, only to be pulled away by strong arms. Familiar  
strong arms...A calm soothing voice right in my ear. I ignore it for now.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I snarl raising a boot, and I aim. I kick him hard in the ribs delighting as  
I hear a loud crack. I tremble as the arms pull me further away from my victim, bristling as  
the male on the ground stairs up at me with horror. " I'm gonna shuv my fist so far up your ass...  
you wont be able to shit for weeks" I curse, baring my teeth at the pale bloody boy.

"Calm down Reece" A soothing voice whispers in my ear, and I once again ignore  
it even as arms tighten around my waist; ensuring that I wont get away.

"Had enough already? "I bark out, grinning wolfishly as he nods his head quickly. " If I ever  
see you do anything like that again....Your gonna wish for death when I'm threw with ya" I vow,  
eyes narrowed as he squeaks and scuttles away. I try to get one last kick, only to blink out of my  
anger when a big hand settles on my cheek. I calm instantly, pursuing my lips.

I look down feeling Mishka rub up against my leg, her big eyes worried. I mumble softly,  
wincing as I pet her with my sore hands. Damn....That's gonna hurt later when the adrenaline  
wears off.

"Go' on then baby....Ill meet ya at home" I mumble, smiling as she barks and trots of towards  
the nearest woods. I turn in Michael's arms, and look up into his worried but amused eyes. I sigh softly  
ignoring the stairs I'm getting from strangers and dancers.   
"Michael!" I all but whine, my lower lip sticking out into a pout; my eyes wide as saucers. I grin on the inside  
as he cringes, his own blue eyes wide.

"Why did you stop me from beating the lil' bitch up?...I was havin' fun" I state, my voice deliberately  
wobbly. I grunt loudly, as Michael brings me to his chest in a secure embrace. I smirk resting my chin on  
his shoulder, my hands cradled to my own chest between us. " Don't you like me having fun?" I whisper, making  
my voice sound sad and small.

I look around, whilst I wait for my twin to crack; catching people's eyes. They instantly look away, not wanting  
to cause me to become angry once again, and get the same treatment the little bastard got before.

' I'm a celebrity' I think sarcastically, sneering at a man who had the fucking courage to wink at me. I  
watch amused as he literally runs away in the opposite direction.

My dark blue eyes catch a pair of Icey blue that are totally focused on me and my brother  
Mike. I blink at him blankly and look him over quickly; blonde hair styled into a mullet, a earing dangling  
from his ear, a strong jaw and intense eyes. He's definitely tall...And strong. He wore all black clothes and sat  
next to a beauty of a motorcycle.

I'm pulled away from our intense stair off, by my brother who started to apologize  
much to my amusement.

" Of course I do....." He moaned out, thinking he was in the shit. Again. I snicker to myself quietly  
so amused by his whiney voice. I cant help it....I've fooled him again. He must of heard me laughing  
because he slapped my ass and hissed my name. " Reece" I couldn't help but giggle though....And he soon joined  
me in my laughing fit.

I pull back and grin up at him, my hat shading the top part of my face. I scrunch up my face  
as my hands starts to sting even more....But I put it to the back of my mind once again.

"Thanks Mike" I mumble gratefully, wincing as he grabs my bloody hands; not realising I was in  
pain. My palm that I injured earlier today...Also hurts like a bitch.

"Anytime my Darlin' twin" He repeats his words from earlier, his eyes soft and warm  
as he grips my hands tighter. I hiss to myself, snatching my hands back to myself. He looks at me  
with hurt, only to freeze at the sight of the blood gushing out of my hand and down my wrists.

"Now Mikey" I squeak out, blinking as I'm pulled back into his embrace. Once again. Great. How am  
I gonna get free now?..... I pout, and rest my cheek against his chest. I just have to wait it out.


	4. 2 Vs Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Queen meets two

(MIND SPEAK)  
" Michael its fine" I mumble, slowly pulling back from his hold. He frowns at me, clearly not believing me  
as he tentivly grabs my hands. He brings them up to his face, looking at the damage. " Mike!" I whine  
gently pulling away. I raise one of my hands, to my mouth hoping to scare him away.

He doesn't cringe or jerk away as I lick the blood of my fingers, humming with delight.  
I've always had a thing for it.... And so has Mike. But he'd never admit it. Well out loud  
he wouldn't.

I look at Mike as I feel him getting distracted, only to find him looking at somebody else.  
I look in this persons direction, and Spot a girl. A very pretty girl in a gypsey skirt like  
mine. I look at Mike still cleaning my fingers, a small smirk on my lips.

"Go and get her Mike!" I encourage, watching him practically drool at her. He goes to protest  
but I cut him off. He deserves some fun.... " Go an have some fun Twin" I mumble, my voice soft  
even over the blasting music.

He looks down at me, eyes and face concerned as he sends me his thoughts through  
our mind link. ( Are you sure? ) He questions me, swallowing nervously. Ahhhh he has a crush!

"Yeah" I speak out loud. " If your so worried about me, then meet me at your bike in about  
half an hour" I compromise through my soothing licks. He nods at that content, and leans down  
to press a gentle kiss to my forehead; sending me his love. " I love you To Twinny" I call out  
as he walks away slowly, gaining more speed as I send him love and courage through our Twin bond.

I chuckle listening to the music as I look up at the starry sky, my hand still in my mouth. I can  
taste my blood and the little bastards blood mixed together. I grind my hips slowly to the beat, humming as  
I gaze at the stars in wonder.  
"Thankyou Chika " A deep voice speaks up from my left, his voice sounding really  
close. I blink out of my slight daze and look over at the male lazily, from his curly blonde locks, green eyes  
and his lazy smirk. He was with the Mullet man from before.

I cock my head to the side, pausing in my dance for a minute as well as my licks to my  
hand. I look at him with confusion. What the hell is he.....

"For kicking that punks ass" He clarifies, noticing my confusion. I startle slightly, grinning  
at the sight of a cruel smirk on his handsome face. …..He must be related to the lil' one. I  
giggle, and smile at his wiggling eyebrows. I like him....

"Yer welcome i guess ." I reply, my voice equally as happy. I continue with my dance, my hips  
swaying to the beat once again. I hum to myself, lifting my still bleeding hand back to my mouth; aware of   
the blood slowly dripping down my neck and into my cleverage.

"Wanna dance the night away with me sweetheart?" Blondie questions me his voice thick for some  
reason I'm not sure off. Why the hell not?....

"Sure Hun" I grin at him, holding out my spare still bloody hand. He takes it without batting a eyelash, looking  
at me with confusion as i smirk. I chuckle and quickly pull him to me; so were pressed against each other. Chest  
to Chest, Hips to Hips. I release his hand and raise my hands to his neck, amused at his uneven breathing. I slowly  
grind my hips into his, beaming as he follows my lead.

I raise my hand and grab my hat, releasing my wild brown curls. I hum and throw it into the croud,  
not really bothered about losing the hat. I have more than enough hats at home.   
I guide my hand into his blonde locks, bringing his face down so my lips are right by his ear; his face pressed against my neck.

"What's your name?" I whisper in his ear, my tounge peeking out a little. I hum again, our  
hips still swaying together; the male shuddering in my embrace. I frown about to pull away, only  
to stop at the sound of his husky voice.

"Paul" He replies, his voice throaty as he swallows loudly. I hum in his ear, my tounge peeking out again; I  
lick his neck gently. I grin as he jolts, moaning lowly. " Yours?" He groans back, his mouth moving to  
my bloody neck.

"Reece" I reply, moaning myself as he nibbles and kisses my neck. I bare more of it  
to him, groaning as our hips grind a little rougher. "Hmmm" I mumble, practically high with pleasure.

I jolt slightly as somebody presses their body up against my back. A tall strong Something. This must  
be one of Paul's buddy's, cuz all Paul does is grunt at this new persons arrival. Or Paul is simply  
to into our dance to notice another male. I shrug slightly, and grind into them both at the same time.  
I free Paul from my hands, and slowly guide them to the person behind me.

The obvious male behind me groans in appreciation, probably because I'm not trying to push  
him away from our slow grind. I slowly lean my head back, moaning as Paul continues to kiss down  
my chest, his fingers trailing over my skirt covered thigh.

My head lands on the strangers shoulder and i quickly look him over. And one thought comes  
to my mind. Tall Dark and Handsome. He has long dark hair, sparkling brown eyes that look almost black; and  
he wore several necklaces, a fang earing and lastly he....Well he was bare chested. And damn is  
he fine looking.....

I gaze at him, watching as he leans forward to lick? at my still bloody neck. Oops...I shouldn't of  
let my blood leak everywhere....But he doesn't seem to mind it. In fact both him and Paul seem to  
enjoy the taste....Much like myself. I moan quietly, shivering as he rubs his chin on my sensitive neck.

" Yesssssss" I hiss out, loving the way they both moan and grunt. I sigh as Paul's hand  
slowly starts to sliver its way up my skirt; his mouth attached to my collar-bone.

(What are you Doing Reece?) Michaels voice comes through our mind link, making me pause  
in our dancing. ( I'm waiting for you at my bike) He adds, sending me his love and confusion.

(On my way Mikey) I send back, hoping my voice isnt as flustered as i feel . I slide out of the hotty  
sandwich, pouting as they frown at me with upset faces. Damn you Mikey! My poor hot men.

"Where are you going ---" The dark haired male starts to speak to me, his voice soft and soothing; but  
i cut him off, trying to straighten out my clothes. Cant let Mikey see me like this....He'll never let me  
live it down.

"I'm sorry hotties....But i have to go" I mumble sadly, leaning forward to kiss Paul's cheek. I turn around and  
do the same to the dark haired males, before i pull away. "Thankyou for the dance Paul" I grin at his cheerful face,  
beaming as he winks at me. I then turn to the dark haired beauty, and smile at him softly. " And thanks to you to Stranger"  
I all but purr, loving the way he smirks back me.

I strut past their grinning forms, and i head of towards where i know Michael is parked. I run a  
hand through my curly brown locks not even bothered at the slight pain this action causes me. I grin  
as i spot Mike's Curly dark locks, and His motorcycle.

"Mike!" I call out in excitement, my voice very happy. I wave as he turns to me, practically  
beaming at the sight of me. " I'm here " I sing, still waving madly even as i prance towards him. I skip  
towards him, my skirt flapping about at my movement. I laugh loudly as he grabs me by my waist, and  
spins me around a dopey smile on his face. He must be feeling my happiness. I wrap my arms around his neck  
as he lowers me back to the ground, humming as he nuzzles my neck with his nose.

"Lets go home Darlin'" He grins at me, his eyes shining with delight.

I cock my head to the side looking around for Sammy or Mom..... ( Where are they?) I question confused  
a little concerned for my little family.

"They went home already" Michael tells me his voice soft, and i nod...releasing him from my  
tight embrace. I look around one last time as Mike get's on his bike, and my eyes land on those 4  
bikers from earlier.  
I spot Paul and my Dark Stranger and 2 others who i don't know. There is also a girl  
with them, and that darling little boy from earlier. Ahh i hope he's okay...Precious little thing. I wave at  
him a little grin on my face as he happily waves back a grateful and bashful smile on his face.

"So cutttttee!" I all but coo, blinking as the bikers start to laugh. They didn't hear me did  
they....Nah! Just my overactive imagination going again. I wave one last time then strole towards Mike's  
bike sliding on right behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist, and place my legs over Mike's.

I yell loudly, laughing as Michael starts to howl along with me. I bend my head back. sighing content at  
the feeling of the wind in my messy curls.


	5. The boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she meets her matches

"Michael I’ll be alright okay?.." I sooth my restless twin , tone of voice as soothing as i can make it...my gaze going around  
the board walk. " I promise I’ll be okay....you need to chillax" I chuckle in his ear, hands gently patting his back.  
"Are you sure Reece?" He questions me his blue eyes so soft and kind as he watches me in turn.....a small smirk working its  
way up on his lips as I hum and nod at him, practically jumping in my spot. Im so eager to find them again! 

"Yeah! … Go by a leather Jacket Michael....And while you’re at go find your  
lady friend..." I suggest to him as i pull away from his embrace....leaning up to kiss his chin before i saunter of towards the food carts. Intending   
to get some deliciously greasy food . I smile softly, still feeling Mikey's nerves through our bond.  
( Just call me when you wanna go home okay twin?) I send to him , chuckling as he sighs in exasperation. ( You love me) I chirp to him, eyes   
crinkling as i spot a cotton candy stand.

(Fine...Fine) He grumbles back in amusement, pulling away mentally from me to concentrate on his own task. I smile to myself, skipping through the many people around me only to pause as I walk right into……

" Paul!" I beam happily immediately grabbing his arm to pull him into a tight embrace. I smile  
as he chuckles in amusement, before wrapping those strong arms around me. I hum  
in delight, giggling as he starts to sway us to a chune only he can hear. " How are you  
doin' Dancing buddy?" I ask curiously, as i pull back a little.

"Im good.....Speaking of dancing...." He gestures to the dancing croud, a small coy smirk  
on his lips. I pout in sadness....really wanting to dance with him. But i can’t. I have to do  
something else first. Im on the hunt for food! The greasier the better!

" I can’t right now Paul...." I grin, chuckling with amusement as he pouts down at me sadly. I lean up to kiss his cheek with a beaming grin as he smirks down at me, raising his eyebrow. “ Im on the hunt for some delicious foooooood” I drawl out coyly, fluttering my eye lashes up at the now gaping male. I dance out of his hold and skip towards the food vendors again, smiling as he soon catches up with me; his arm wrapping around my shoulder snugly.  
I raise a playful eyebrow up at Paul, who grins down at me lazily back. I just shrug my shoulder and lean into his embrace, sauntering towards my destination. As we arrive at my chosen food station I notice the guy around the counter looking at Paul with obvious fear and disgust. Before they turn to me, and his face suddenly turns greedy and is that lustful? Ewwwwww

“ I want the blue slush puppy , and the red cotton candy” I drawl out coldly, sneering at the greedy little man. I looks me up   
and down and goes to open his mouth, I start to speak before he can dig his grave even faster.  
“ Im sure you saw ….or at least heard what I did to the little man harassing me and my boy?” I sneer nastily, straightening up  
under Pauls hold. Getting ready to square up.  
The man pales and gulps in fear as he gazes into my cold eyes, eyes shooting from me to Paul…to something behind me. He nods anyway.

“ Then I would suggest you stop looking at me like a piece of meat….for I am not yours…and never will be” I hiss angrily, blinking as   
Paul leans down to press his nose to my cheek in a imitation of a lovers kiss. “ Now get my food or I will rip your throat out…..With my teeth”  
I add sweetly as I flutter my lashes at the shaking pale man.   
He gets to work much to my amusement so I reach into my pocket to grab my cash that Mike gave me only to blink as Paul beats   
me to it and places the money on the counter. Now I dint have a hissy fit like most woman, I just blink and look up at the dark eyes of Paul who raises a challenging eyebrow back down at me. 

“ My turn next time” I mutter cheekily up at him with a grin , giggling as he smirks down at me again…leaning down to press his  
lips to mine…testing me? I shrug and reach up with my good hand and grasp his wild locks, humming into his surprisingly soft kiss.  
He growls lowly and pulls me closer, his tounge tracing my lips.

He hums as my tounge meets his, and I sigh as I taste something I’ve tasted before and the taste of it id never ever forget ….weed and blood? I pull away and open my eyes that I must of closed to gaze up at Paul whose eyes were even darker. 

“ I want you to sing for me” He rasps out in his deep voice, and woopie that makes me tingle straight away. I hum and tug his  
locks carefully again silently telling him to come down to my level so we can eat each other  
only to pause as the vender man clears his throat.  
I casually look towards the man who was looking away but my food was ready, I step out of Pauls embrace to grab my slushie   
and cotton candy….eyeing it hungrily. I grunt at him and grab said items, smiling as Paul wraps me back up in his embrace. 

“You know your soooo hot babe” Paul drawls out smoothly, obviously watching me sip my slushie with enthusiasm . I raise a impressed eyebrow up  
at him and lift the drink kindly offering him a sip, his eyes crinkle as he leans down to   
slowly sip some of the iced drink…eyes remaining on me the whole time.

“Hello beautiful” A sudden deep voice breaths in my ear….A familiar presence from last night. I turn my head to the side, my gaze  
catching dark eyes. I shakily breath out as Dark and handsome watches me in turn, his arm going around my waist snugly. I feel Paul let go with little protest, I bring   
the drink back to my chest as I gaze at the hottie warmly. “Names Dwayne” Is all he says , leaning down to kiss my cheek.

“ Dwayne” I breath out softly as I gaze up at him, only to startle as my back hits the bars of the board walk. I pull my gaze away   
and raise a eyebrow as I see the two other men in Pauls and Dwayne’s Group. I look back to Dwayne and smile again at the hottie,   
offering him some cotton candy with   
my fingers. He leans down and accepts it by sucking said fingers. “ Fuck me” I deadpan with a swallow, batting my eye lashes up at him as he smirks. 

“ Dwayne introduce us” I hear a smooth and deep voice order, jolting me out of my naughty lustful thoughts. 

I turn my head there way and catch sight of the blonde male with the mullet and ice blue eyes and the male with the   
cheeky Cheshire cat grin and jacket made of patches. I smile as Dwayne wraps a arm around my waist and kisses   
my cheeks, inhaling my scent as Paul comes up to my other side, happily nuzzling my neck.

“ That’s Marko” Dwayne mumbles in my ear gesturing towards Patches, Before gesturing towards the last male who  
is eyeing me closely. “ That’s David” he adds softly, opening his mouth as I offer him the still cold slush puppy. 

“Nice to meet you” I hum merrily , eyes dancing as I suddenly feel Mike heading my way. I smile at Dwayne as I hand him   
the rest of my drink , who in turn watches me in confusion as I go to face the way I know my Twin is coming from.   
I blink as he strolls through the croud , looking unhappy as he tries to shake the woman of before who Is clinging  
to his leather jacket covered arm. How dare she touch him! Mike shakes of her grip as he heads my way without even   
spotting me, he can already sense me. I push out of the way of the boys so im in plain view and skip to him.

"Mike!" I call out ….now prancing towards him, grinning as he turns towards me a huge  
smile on his face. He opens his arms for me, which i go into without complaint. Not that  
id complain anyway. I sigh happily into his hold and nuzzle into his chest, humming as he nuzzles my wild locks in turn.

(She looks annoyed) I comment to Mike, through our link as i spot the grouchy expression  
pass over this females face. What right does she have to Mike? None at all. She should feel honoured that my Twin even locked at her. 

(Im not bothered) Mike admits to me, his voice truthful as he buries his face into my  
flushed neck. Annoying Star further it seems. I glair at her as i rest my chin on my  
brothers shoulder, my hand coming to rest in his curls. ( I thought she was pretty at first....  
But she's just god damn annoying now) He tells me, giving me a layout on what was said between them.

(She's trying to get you to fight for her..... And she wants you to hate those biker's) I inform  
him, frowning at the thought. (You don’t hate them do you Mike?....Cuz i think they're okay)  
I admit softly, hoping i don’t anger or upset him. I would accept my Twins decision if he did  
though....And stand by him. It’s the way it’s always been . We always stand by each other.

(I know My darlin Twin...And they're okay) He speaks just as softly as me, twitching at the feeling of being watched.  
Somebody's watching us very closely. ( I think she wants me to fight David for her....) He adds,  
instantly angering me.....Wait David is the leader...Huh.

(Why would MY brother....MY twin fight over somebody like her?......He could have anyone  
he damn well pleases.....Stupid Bitch!) I rant in my mind, as i tighten my hold on my twin  
possessively, sneering at a glaring Star. I watch satisfied as she backs off, her eyes going wide.  
(That’s what i thought You cow) I snap, baring my teeth, about to lunge again and start a whole new fight. Like I give a   
shit ill have her snivelling in the dirt in 5 seconds flat.

( Two fights in two days sister?.....) Mike questions teasingly, his own fingers moving to stroke  
my dark locks. I take a deep breath and hum my agreement, burying my own face in  
Mike's neck. ( Wanna play with her?.....) Mike questions me darkly, his voice a deep  
rumble.

(What do ya mean Mikey?) I ask back sweetly, my voice just as dark as is. ( I wanna play your game ) I  
Whisper to him in our mind.

(Ill pretend to be love struck....And ill challenge David for her..... Just one big  
game) He whispers, nuzzling my neck. I instantly nod, and move back to look up at him.

( Ask her if she wants to go get some food ) I order, pulling back with a mischievous grin. He  
hums back and releases me, before he turns back to Star. I turn away, snickering into  
my still injured hand , only to blink as a gloved hand touches my cheek. 

I look up into David’s Icey blue eyes and feel myself melt into a puddle of warm goo as he smirks down at me and leans  
down so I can feel his stubble on my cheek.  
“ Come with us” He whispers in my ear softly, his tounge peeking out to lick up my cheek. I pull back and swallow looking into his  
mischievous gaze, he raises a eye brow at me and releases my chin and steps back before he heads back to his bike.

"Babe" I hear the cocky voice once again before I see him , and i blink turning around realising  
that they're all watching me. Mike included. I lazily look over at Paul, who is grinning  
and patting the seat behind him. " Hop on" He smirks, licking his lips at me.

" What’s in it for me?" I ask back, voice a husky drawl as i cock my hip  
in his direction. I hum to myself, smiling as he looks me over. From top to bottom.

"The ride of your life" He mumbles back cockily, running a hand through those amazing locks  
of his. I sigh over dramatically, and pout with wide eyes.

"It better be fast and hard...." I snark, much to his and his gangs shock. I saunter over to him, and  
climb on making sure to press my body tight against his. “ I want it hard baby” I whisper in his ear, my hands reaching round to slide up  
his shirt….my fingers trailing over his abs.

“ Oh sweetface…..You wont be walking afterwards” He chuckles deeply into the night, turning his head just so that   
my nose is resting on his cheek. I feel the sudden urge to lick him, so I do….my tounge peeks out and I trail it up his  
cheek. He shudders and groans lowly, his hands flexing on the handles of his bike. I pull away and rest my had on his bike,  
smiling smugly to myself until I hear a little voice call out.

"Im Laddie" The familiar soft voice calls out over the engines, and i look in their  
direction only to find the little boy! The boy who i helped. He's so cuteee. " Thank you for  
saving me" he adds, his face flushing red as the others laugh.

"Your welcome Handsome" I reply cheerfully, ignoring Star's glairs from the back of David. I wave at him, laughing with joy as Paul speeds off towards our destination.


End file.
